Indecisión
by Nyleve
Summary: En tu mundo y en contra del mundo, o al reves... Es indecisión. Es mi primer fic, una oportunidad :D


**_Indecisión…_**

Desde que la había conocido, su mundo había girado, verla a ella era aún más dulce que los pastelillos, más colorido que un arcoíris, más suave que millones de peluches juntos, y aun así, no podía expresarle todo lo que había en su interior, Yui Hirasawa, de verdad amaba a su pequeña kouhai, y ya se lo había hecho saber anteriormente, sin obtener respuesta de la pequeña…

_Flashback_

_-Yui-senpai.- llamo la joven de dos coletas.- ¿para que me ha pedido que venga acá?_

_Las dos chicas estaban en el parque de la ciudad, alejados de los demás, sentadas debajo de un árbol de sakura que daba una sombra refrescante._

_-Azu-nyan.- Le dijo.- Creo que debes sospechar lo que te diré, pero quiero hacerlo formalmente.- La pelinegra se asusto un poco al ver la seriedad en los ojos de su senpai.- Yo… yo te amo.- Dijo decididamente, esperando sentir un reproche por sus sentimientos, mas no fue así._

_-senpai.- Estaba algo perpleja, no supo como reaccionar y solo se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a una Yui totalmente triste, que solo sintió correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquel día, Azusa no había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido, había tratado de todas las formas posibles evitar a la chica de ojos cafés. Era cierto, ella sentía algo más que compañerismo por la joven guitarrista, pero la idea de ver a sus padres y a la sociedad rechazándolas, la hacia sentir _indecisa._

_Tú indecisión es la que me mata,_

_una, porque aún siento que queda una esperanza a tu lado,_

_dos, porque siento que podría perderte luchando,_

_y tres, porque aun así a mi mente le encantas._

Un mensaje de texto, era de Ritsu. _–Azusa; Mugi, Mio y yo tardaremos en llegar al club, tenemos que limpiar Dx , espéranos (: - _ Sonrió, el tiempo que mas anhelaba era el que pasaba como miembro de _Hōkago Tea Time. _

-Espera.- volvió a leer el msj de texto.- no incluyo a Yui-senpai.- estaba a punto de salir corriendo del salón cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y dejar pasar a la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa.

_Qué debo hacer para que me aceptes,_

_acaso decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado no es suficiente,_

_que mi mente enloquece de pensarte,_

_que soy testigo de cómo este amor en mí crece, florece_

_y me ata a ti con creces._

Yui cerro la puerta tras de ella, y se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba su, un poco pálida, kouhai.

-Azusa.- se sorprendió al oír su nombre sin ese apodo que le había puesto.- veo, que tu no te sientes como yo.- su voz flaqueo un poco, pero hizo todo lo necesario para que no se notara.- y la verdad, no quiero perderte.- bajo su mirada y esta se tapo con su cabello.- me conformo con no poder demostrarte cuanto te amo…

_Que pasan los días y aún no siento que me perteneces,_

_Que soy tan tuyo, como el corazón que te da vida,_

_Tan tuyo, como la intensidad de todas estas líneas,_

_como tu forma y tu sonrisa que tanto me enorgullece._

Pero.- su voz se quebró totalmente.- no me alejes de ti.- levanto su mirada, que se encontraba llena de lagrimas que mostraban el dolor que pasaba en ese momento.

La pequeña sintió como algo en su interior se quebró al ver a su querida cabeza-hueca llorar, en ese preciso instante, supo que la amaba, tal como ella lo hacia, que su risa hacia que ella riera, y sus constantes abrazos, la hacían sentirse protegida, en ese momento supo, que si tomaba su mano, no le importaría lo que el mundo dijera.

_Quizás no soy el indicado pero si sé que te amo, así de simple, te amo._

_Por las veces que estoy triste o mi mente estalla, yo aún te amo._

_Sin nada en que pensar, consumo el tiempo amándote, buscándote,_

_Implorándote que te amo; a gritos y en silencio te amo._

Tomo el mentón de la castaña para verla a los ojos, sabia que la había hecho sufrir y que sufría en ese momento, que debía disculparse, pero no vio una mejor manera de pedir perdón demostrándole que le correspondía.

_No sabes cuánto tengo que aguantar para no robarte un beso,_

_todo por culpa de un apasionado deseo,_

_un cierto cosquilleo que asfixia mi cuerpo_

_y se me agotan las palabras cuando te hablo,_

_Qué raro, creo que no notas cuanto te amo._

La besó, un beso lleno de sentimientos, que disipo en Yui todas las dudas de su corazón, un beso que poco a poco fue correspondiendo, hasta que necesitaron aire. –Azu-nyan, esto significa que… - fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.- Te amo, Yui-senpai, esta indecisa, pero ahora sé que a tu lado todo estará bien.- Sintió el rápido abrazo de Yui que aun sollozaba, de felicidad, supuso.

-De hoy en adelante, seremos muy felices.- dijo un poco más calmada. –senpai, aun no le digamos a las demás.- dijo algo sonrojada la chica-gato.-no estoy lista para compartir esto con todos.- Yui solo la beso en los labios y le susurro- como tu desees, Azu-nyan.- el aire caliente que soltaba Yui en su sensible oreja la hizo sentirse algo mareada.

Después de estar un tiempo más a solas, tomadas de la mano, oyeron como se acercaban pasos al salón.

-Mugi.- Dijo Ritsu un poco enojada.- ¿Por qué nos mantuviste tanto tiempo en el salón?- dijo entrando.

-¿para que querías que limpiáramos tanto?- decía Mio frotándose las sienes.

-Eheh.- rio Mugi.- iré a hacer el te.- y paso al frente de la pareja, que aun tenia las manos juntas, y les dio una sonrisa cómplice, que les crispo los nervios.

Definitivamente, la Ojou-sama del grupo tenía un poder especial para ver el yuri, y en este caso, fue para bien de las chicas.


End file.
